


Marry You

by aleia



Series: To Fall In Love With You [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleia/pseuds/aleia
Summary: A sequel to "What Made Me Fall In Love With You" because I'm incapable of just ending a fic.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: To Fall In Love With You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002645
Comments: 20
Kudos: 149





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to wait until December to post this. Then I was going to post it election day because that's what I meant to do. Then I honestly just forgot. I've posted 14 chapters over 3 fandoms in the last two days and I just forgot this one until today. But hey, we're still waiting, so here you go. All three parts are of this story are finished. They just need some editing.

Buck’s expecting Eddie to propose soon. They’ve talked about it for months, and they finally finalized Christopher’s adoption. There’s no way they’re going to get away with not having a party for the adoption. Which means that they have to tell Abuela and Pepa about the adoption, which means that Eddie has to propose.

Buck would do it if he could. He has a ring hidden in one of the kitchen cabinets where Eddie will never find it because Eddie’s not allowed to touch Buck’s nice cookware. But it still feels like Eddie has to make the call. Maddie and Bobby know they’re already technically married. Being officially engaged will mean that Eddie has to tell his family in Texas that they’re more than friends. They can’t ask Abuela and Pepa to keep it a secret if they know a wedding is imminent. Buck doesn’t blame Eddie for not wanting to tell his parents, and Buck knows they’re both a little worried that Eddie’s parents will try to put up a fight about Chris again.

So Buck’s waiting, but he’s not worried. If Eddie wasn’t sure about them, he wouldn’t have signed the adoption papers for Christopher.

He’s still not expecting Eddie to just roll over after they’ve had sex, open the drawer to his bedside table, and come back with a ring.

“You’re doing this _after_ we’ve had sex?” Buck asks with a smile.

“Well, you’re always in a very agreeable mood after I’ve fucked you really well,” Eddie says as he props himself up on Buck’s chest.

“You know I’m going to say yes, but that’s a valid strategy.”

“Evan Buckley, will you be my fiancé so that we can get married for real this time?” Eddie asks with a smile.

“Since that last time was legal, isn’t that the real time?” Buck asks.

“Really, Buck?”

Buck laughs. “Eddie, I’ve called you my husband multiple times already, but yes, of course I’ll marry you.”

“Well, now you’ll have to call me your husband when you’re not just trying to mark your territory in some weird way,” Eddie says as he puts the ring on Buck’s finger. Buck pulls him into a kiss and then pushes him away.

“You’re the one who does that. But okay. Now get off me. I need to get your ring.”

Eddie laughs and lets Buck run to the kitchen. When he comes back, he pushes Eddie onto his back and straddles his lap.

“Edmundo Diaz. Will you also marry me again because you know that you’re the one always doing the weird possessive things any time anyone tries to flirt with me?”

“That was awful. You’re lucky I love you and we’re already married,” Eddie says but he holds out his hand for Buck anyway.

“Eddie Diaz,” Buck says as he takes Eddie’s hand. “No one else has ever made me feel loved the way you do. Every day I wake up thinking I can’t believe I have this family I love so much and that’s because of you. Will you marry me again because I would marry you a million times if you wanted me to?”

“Buck,” Eddie whispers as Buck slips the ring onto his finger.

Buck kisses him because he has to. Kissing Eddie never stops feeling like something big and important. After all these months, Buck’s decided that it’s just never going to stop feeling like it’s everything he ever wanted.

***

Everyone in their squad knows they’re legally married, so announcing their engagement over text is enough for their friends. Buck calls his parents because he stopped caring how they felt about his life years ago and at some point, they all just got used to it. They’ll show up to the wedding like he’s a distant cousin or send a gift if it’s not convenient for them. Maddie gets excited for him and that’s enough.

Of course, it’s not like Pepa and Abuela are surprised. Buck’s been a regular at their Sunday dinners since before he and Eddie got together. He’s dropped off and picked up Christopher when Eddie couldn’t. They knew it was an inevitability. But they still hug Buck and scold Eddie gently for keeping secrets when he admits that Buck has already adopted Christopher.

But later, Abuela gently tells Eddie that she understands why he did it, but now he needs to tell his parents and his sisters.

***

“I didn’t even come out to Abuela and Pepa,” Eddie tells Buck after Christopher is bed that night. They’re sitting close on the couch while Eddie stares down at his phone. “Abuela just told me she liked you and made it clear that it was okay if we were more than friends. It was before we even got together. She just saw how I felt about you and let me know it was okay. Then one day, Pepa kind of did the same thing. They let me talk about it whenever I was ready. And everyone at work, they just made it no big deal.”

“What about your sisters?” Buck asks because he’s still not sure how he’s going to be able to be nice to Eddie’s parents after everything he knows so far.

“They’ll probably be okay. I mean, they both have gay friends. It’s just easier to not think about it when I left everyone in Texas. And just texting them seems wrong. I have to at least call, right?”

“Eddie. You can do whatever you’re comfortable with. You don’t have to call if that’s too hard. It’s not about them. It’s about you.” Buck rubs his back and leans over to kiss his shoulder. “If texting is easier, then just text. At least with your sisters.”

Eddie nods. He types for a while before handing the phone to Buck to read. It’s in group text between the three of them.

_I know texting this is kind of a cop out, but I’m going to have to call mom and dad and that’s going to be hard enough. I’m gay. I know that’s probably confusing after Shannon. I did love her, but I knew it wasn’t quite right. But I also knew mom and dad wouldn’t be okay with me being gay. And after Christopher, I wanted things with Shannon to work obviously so I kept trying._

“I’ll tell them about you once I see how they deal with this,” Eddie says when Buck hands his phone back. Buck just puts his arm around Eddie’s shoulders while Eddie reads over the text again before taking a deep breath and sending it. He holds the phone so Buck can watch with him for their replies.

 **Adriana:** Okay. I’m not going to pretend I had any idea, but it’s okay. As long as you’re happy.  
**Sophia:** I totally knew. And obviously it’s fine. I was just waiting for you to say something. I figured you were just out in LA and getting away with not telling us because you didn’t want to tell mom and dad.  
**Adriana:** You knew? How???  
**Eddie:** Thanks? Seriously Soph? You knew? How?  
**Sophia:** Is this the whole announcement? Is there more? Like are you dating *someone*?  
**Eddie:** I’m actually engaged….  
**Adriana:** ENGAGED? ENGAGED?! EDMUNDO DIAZ. WHO HAVE YOU BEEN DATING??  
**Sophia:** Do you even look at his Instagram?  
**Eddie:** You knew I was with Buck?  
**Sophia:** You were making heart eyes when we were there for your promotion ceremony. When did you finally say something to him? Because he was giving them right back, but I could tell you weren’t together yet. And honestly, he’s in everything you post anywhere and anytime you text me, he seems to be around. It’s hard to tell when you stopped being just friends.  
**Eddie:** Last Christmas.  
**Sophia:** Took you long enough. Honestly, Eddie.  
**Adriana:** Stalking both of your instagrams right now. Those ARMS Eddie. Nice.

“It’s always the arms,” Buck says with a laugh.

“I can’t believe Sophia knew.”

“You do kind of look like you love me,” Buck says with a grin. “Just a little.”

“Apparently, you do too,” Eddie elbows him, but he’s smiling. At least one thing went okay. It seems unlikely that it’s not going to be harder to tell his parents, but they can take this win for a few minutes.

 **Eddie:** Buck says thanks. He’s determined to be able to pick Chris up until Chris rejects it. At which point, he’ll probably cry for a week. Chris still thinks he’s cooler than me, so it hasn’t happened even once yet.  
**Sophia:** With those arms, he can probably pick *you* up.  
**Adriana:** Save me from answering that.  
**Adriana:** So are you going to tell mom and dad? I mean, you’re engaged. You aren’t actually going to invite them to visit and surprise them with a wedding, are you? Or just get married and not tell them?  
**Sophia:** You are having a wedding, right?  
**Eddie:** I’m going to call them tonight. Yes, we’re having a wedding. A small one, but a real wedding. I don’t know when, but soonish? We’re kind of hoping Buck’s sister will plan most of it and she’s pregnant right now, so we’ll either rush it or wait until after.  
**Adriana:** Let us know how it goes with mom and dad. If they give you a hard time, I’ll try to talk to them. Tell Buck if he hurts my little brother, I’m coming after him.  
**Eddie:** Thanks about mom and dad. Leave Buck alone.

“You don’t have to call them right now if you don’t want to,” Buck says. There’s a slim chance it’ll be fine, but it’s slim, and it seems awful to ruin how happy Eddie is about his sisters’ acceptance.

“I need to. I’ve put it off long enough.”

Still Eddie stares at his phone a long time.

“If I put it on speaker so you can hear, then you have to be quiet. You can’t say anything. It’ll make it worse.”

“You don’t have to let me listen,” Buck says.

“I want to. It’s easier than having to repeat what they say later.”

“Okay. I’ll be quiet.” It might kill him to do it, but if it makes things easier on Eddie, he’ll do it.

They check on Christopher to make sure he’s asleep and then go outside to the backyard in case the call gets loud. Buck stands behind Eddie and holds him as the phone rings and his mom answers. She goes to get his father after he asks.

“I need to say something,” Eddie says when they’re both listening. “And I need you both to really listen because I know I’ve waited too long to tell you, but I’m doing it now, okay?”

“Say whatever you need to say,” Ramon says. When Eddie doesn’t say anything, Buck squeezes him tighter and mom prompts him by saying his name.

“I’ve been dating someone, and we’re engaged. I didn’t tell you because it’s a man. I’m gay, and I wasn’t sure you’d be okay with it, so I didn’t tell you.”

“Edmundo,” Ramon says gently and for just a second Buck has hope that they’re not going to hurt the man he loves. “You’re not gay. You have a son that you made with a woman.”

“Because I didn’t want to be gay!” Eddie says. “And I cared about Shannon, and I thought maybe if I loved her and I could make it work, I didn’t have to be gay. But I _am_ gay and that’s why it didn’t work, Papi.”

“Eddie, you’ve had a rough time,” his mom says. “You’re confused. If you come home, we can sort this out. It’s clearly not working for you to be out there alone in that kind of environment. If you come home, it’ll be okay, and we’ll figure this out.”

“I’m _engaged_. Did you miss that? I’m not coming home. I’m engaged and I’m happy. _This_ is my home.”

There’s silence on the other end of the line and then his mom speaks again.

“If that’s how you want to be, then we obviously can’t stop you,” his mom says. “But then it’s better for Christopher if he comes back to us. It’s going to be confusing for him.”

“No.” Eddie’s gripping the hand Buck has on his waist but his voice is firm. “It’s not confusing for him. He loves Buck. He’s not _confused_ by anything. He loves having two dads. He started asking why I wasn’t with Buck before I even came out to him because he knows love when he sees it.”

“Edmundo, this is not how we raised you,” Ramon says.

“No,” Eddie says. “It’s not. Which is why Christopher is _never_ going back to stay with you. Because Buck and I are raising him so that he knows he can love whoever he wants whenever he figures it out. If _you_ can figure that out, you can let me know and you can come to the wedding.”

Eddie ends the call before they can answer. Then he drops his phone on grass and turns in Buck’s arms so he can hide his tears in Buck’s neck.

“I love you, and I’m so so proud of who you are in spite of them,” Buck says as he holds Eddie close. “And you are the most amazing dad. Christopher is loved and happy. If they want to be part of your family, then they’ll come around, but you have a family. Right here with me and Christopher. And your Abuela and Pepa. And Maddie and your sisters.”

Eddie nods into his neck as Buck talks. He doesn’t sob. Buck’s learned that getting to see Eddie’s tears at all shows how much Eddie trusts him.

“Inside?” Buck asks and Eddie nods before pulling away and wiping off his face. He picks his phone up off the ground and lets Buck lead him inside by the hand.

 **Eddie:** It went as expected. They said I should go home because I’m confused. When I said no, they asked to have Christopher again. I hung up on them.  
**Adriana:** I’ll go talk to them tomorrow. You’re not alone right?  
**Eddie:** No. Buck moved in months ago.  
**Sophia:** Obviously.  
**Adriana:** I don’t know! And even if I’d figured that out, people have roommates!  
**Sophia:** 🤣 🤣 🤣  
**Sophia:** Maybe I should tell them about that girlfriend I had for a few months in college….  
**Adriana:** What?!  
**Sophia:** Bi the way…  
**Eddie:** Why didn’t I know this??  
**Sophia:** I don’t know. There were pictures of me kissing her on my Instagram. You’re both just very stupid. Buck probably had to throw himself at you. I just haven’t told mom and dad because I have a boyfriend right now and I don’t want them to be like, “oh, it was clearly just a phase.” Blah blah. But if they’re dicks about you next time I see them, I’m might have to bring it up.

Buck laughs at him while Eddie insists that girls are just affectionate like that and the pictures were not obviously romantic.

“ _And_ I technically kissed you first, so you were not any better,” Eddie insists.


	2. Chapter 2

Eddie isn’t surprised that that Christopher spends a lot of time on his phone the next few days. He’s excited, and he wants to tell his friends about it. Eddie’s still not sure they should’ve caved and gotten him a phone. But Chris’s arguments were valid, and Eddie can admit that he struggles to acknowledge that Christopher isn’t a little kid anymore. Plus, both he and Buck work long hours and it’s nice to have Christopher be able to text them himself. Christopher is generally a good, responsible kid. Even when he gives them trouble, Eddie feels like it’s not close to what some of the other parents at the firehouse talk about it.

And more than anything, Christopher _talks_ to them. It’s something that Eddie is so proud of as a parent. When Christopher has a problem, he talks to them. Even if he doesn’t talk to _both_ of them about everything, he’ll come to one or the other. Eddie doesn’t mind when he picks Buck because Buck is often the easiest person for Eddie to talk to also. Eddie knows he’d already stopped talking to his parents at Christopher’s age. And his sisters? They hid _everything_. They had such long lists of things they weren’t allowed to do or wear that Adrianna perfected her hiding places. When Eddie was a teenager, she sat him down and assured him that if he ever needed a ride home or help for any reason, she wouldn’t tell his parents anything she learned while she was helping him.

So, Eddie worries about Christopher having his own phone, but he and Buck talked to him a lot about what was appropriate, so as long as Christopher still seems like he’s talking to them, Eddie’s trusting him to do it.

He’s proven right when Christopher turns down Buck’s invitation to go to the store to get groceries for dinner. It’s unusual for Chris to want to stay home. He’s attached to Buck in general, and he likes to help Buck in the kitchen. It’s usually one of the things they do without Eddie for father/son time. Eddie knows Buck is disappointed, but he lets it go. Christopher _does_ have homework that he wants to finish so that he doesn’t have to do it while he’s at Abuela’s the next day.

But Christopher comes to him only a few minutes after Buck leaves and Eddie can tell something’s wrong.

“Papa said he wants me to call him and not tell you and Buck.”

It’s one of the first things they talked to Christopher about when they got the phone. He doesn’t have to tell them everything, but no adult should _ask_ him to keep things from his parents. Eddie can’t even take credit for the original idea. Shannon drilled it into Christopher’s head so much that he told her about a surprise party her parents were throwing for her with he was three. Eddie sends her a silent thanks.

“Did he say why?” Eddie asks Chris even though Eddie knows exactly why.

“I don’t think he likes Buck,” Chris says. “He asked if Buck ever helped me take a bath and said that I shouldn’t let him help me get dressed. I told him I’ve been able to dress myself since before we _knew_ Buck.”

Of course, Eddie’s parents _still_ try help Christopher more than he wants or needs. They don’t understand that Eddie would rather clean up messes than not let Chris try to do things for himself. Eddie and Buck ask him to leave the bathroom door unlocked in case he falls, but he has a stool for when he showers. They have rails for him to hold on to. Christopher can shower by himself. He’s in _fifth_ grade. But Eddie knows that’s not why his father said what he said.

“Chris, you know some people don’t think men should marry other men or women should marry other women. You know that’s wrong. But your Papa doesn’t. So he thinks that maybe Buck would do something to you that he shouldn’t.”

Christopher is old enough that he knows what Eddie’s dad was really asking, but Eddie assumes he doesn’t want to get into those details.

“Buck hasn’t done anything wrong,” Chris says.

“Okay. Then I can tell your Papa that for you if you want. I can tell him you talked to me about it. He should’ve known not to tell you to keep secrets from us.”

Christopher nods.

“Do I have to talk to Papa if he doesn’t like Buck?” Chris asks.

Eddie isn’t going to feel guilty about that. For one thing, Eddie doesn’t want to make Christopher talk to anyone he doesn’t want to if he doesn’t have to. If he doesn’t want to talk to his teachers or Carla or Buck, he’s going to have to give Eddie a very good reason. But _this_ qualifies as a very good reason to not talk to his grandparents.

“No, you don’t. If he’s making you uncomfortable, you don’t have to talk to him or your grandmother. I can tell them that and if you change your mind, you can tell me.”

“You’re going to tell Buck, aren’t you?”

“I think I should. He’s your dad too, and if I don’t tell him what happened, then they could try to call and ask to talk to you when I’m not here.”

“Does he already know they don’t like him?”

“He knows that they don’t want us to be together,” Eddie says. “And that’s why they don’t like him. It’s not about him.”

When Christopher answers, it’s not what Eddie’s expecting him to say at all.

“If you knew they didn’t want you to marry him, then you should’ve told me.”

Eddie wishes Buck was home to help Eddie figure this out. But Buck’s not home because Chris loves Buck so much that he wanted to protect Buck from this. So, Eddie goes with what he’s been trying to do with Chris since he fell off the skateboard: telling him the truth.

“You know we just told them about us yesterday. I was upset with how they reacted, and I wasn’t ready to talk to anyone besides Buck about it yet.” He’s not sure he would’ve decided that it was appropriate to tell Christopher, but now he knows that he should have prepared him so guessing what he might have done doesn’t matter.

“Because they’re your parents?”

Eddie nods. Christopher hugs him. God, Eddie has the most amazing kid.

“I’m sorry they made you sad,” Christopher says. “But we know Buck’s the best.”

“Yeah. Buck’s the best. We’re lucky to have him.”

“It’s not just about not liking Buck,” Eddie adds because he still hasn’t really come out to the most important person in his family. He never had to because Chris has only ever cared if he loved _Buck_. But Chris is old enough to know him and understand him.

“Chris, you know I loved your mom. And I’ll never regret being with her. She gave me you, and I love you more than anything,” Eddie says, and Chris nods, watching him like he knows what Eddie’s telling him is a big deal. “But I kind of knew that I didn’t love her the way I was trying to. I knew my parents—your grandparents—wouldn’t like it if I was gay, so I tried really hard not to be. But I’m not really like Buck. I don’t like both men and women like he does. I’m gay and I think I always have been.”

Eddie didn’t realize there was anyone he was more scared to come out to than his parents. Because everything tells him that it will be fine. But _no one_ in his life is as important to him as Chris.

“That’s okay, Dad,” Christopher says. “I don’t think I know if I like boys or girls or both yet. I think I like girls but it’s confusing.”

Eddie laughs and hugs him. “That’s okay, kid. It _is_ confusing.”

“Dad? Why are you crying? Did you think I’d be like Papa? I love you. I love Buck. It’s not a big deal.”

“I know. I know. It’s just that sometimes, if someone tells you that something about you is bad for a really long time, it’s just always surprising when other people don’t think so.”

“Oh,” Christopher says. “I guess it’s good you and mom told me it wasn’t bad.”

“Your mom told you that? When?” Eddie doesn’t remember talking about it with her. He didn’t even talk to Christopher about it until they were in LA and he introduced Christopher to Hen and Karen. He never thought it was weird that Christopher said he already understood. He just assumed it wasn’t as hard for a kid to understand as people pretended.

Christopher shrugs.

“A few times. When I was little.” Christopher looks uncomfortable, like he thinks Eddie might be mad about it.

“Chris, I didn’t know your mom talked to you about it, but I’m glad she did.”

“She said if you ever said it wasn’t okay, then you probably didn’t mean it. Maybe she knew Papa thought that. Because she said it might be hard for you, but I should just wait, and you’d probably change your mind and say it was okay.”

There are so many things both he and Shannon did wrong with Christopher in the beginning. But Eddie doesn’t just defend her to his parents because he feels obligated and because he doesn’t want Christopher to have bad memories of her. He does it because she was a good mom, and she did so many things right. Eddie’s thought a lot about if she knew about him. He’s overanalyzed a lot of little things she’s said. But those things next to this? She was teaching his kid to love him before he could do it himself.

“Your mom was really amazing, wasn’t she?”

Eddie expects Chris to agree. He doesn’t expect him to look unsure. But, Shannon did leave him at an older age than Eddie did. Eddie’s lucky that Chris mostly doesn’t remember him being gone, but it seems unfair to Shannon.

“Do you think Buck is okay if I talk about her? I don’t want him to think I don’t love him as much.”

“No, Chris. Buck would never think that. He doesn’t mind if you talk about her.”

“Are you sure?”

Eddie can’t tell him that things really wouldn’t be that different with Buck if Shannon was alive. Buck wouldn’t be able to adopt him, but he’d still be married to Eddie and he’d still be a parent to Christopher. At least Eddie hopes so. But he _can_ answer this question.

“I know because I still think about your mom too. And you know how Buck can always tell when you’re sad? He can do that with me too. And he’s okay when I talk about her. He knows it doesn’t mean I don’t love him.”

***

Eddie can tell that Buck can sense that he missed something while he was at the store. But Christopher tells him they were talking about Shannon, and Buck? Buck is so amazing because he doesn’t hesitate to ask if Christopher wants to tell him more about her.

But after Christopher’s in bed, Eddie still has to deal with his parents. And he has to tell Buck no matter how mad it’s going to make him. He still hasn’t decided if they should block his parents from texting Christopher. It seems extreme to block them from Christopher completely, and Eddie just can’t think when he’s so angry.

But that’s why he as Buck.

Buck hands Eddie a beer after he comes back from tucking in Chris and leads him out the back door. Eddie couldn’t even enjoy that Christopher was letting himself be tucked in because Eddie knew it was just a sign that he was still upset. Eddie points to the back door and Buck nods before following him out. If they ever move, Eddie’s prioritizing a bigger, more comfortable backyard for when they want to talk outside.

Buck’s not nearly as mad as Eddie thinks he should be.

“I’m mad they put Christopher in the situation,” Buck says after Eddie questions him about it. “But that’s why I didn’t mind you not telling them about the adoption until it was final. I didn’t want to say it. I really wanted them to surprise you and be better about it. But I thought they might do something like this. Well, I thought they might call the school or something. I didn’t think they’d go straight to Christopher.”

“You’re going to suggest I see Frank, aren’t you?”

“It’s on my list of things to bring up, but I was going to wait until after we figured this out. I won’t push as long as you’re talking to me about it.” Buck smiles gently and Eddie knows he’s going to cave and agree to see Frank. He still isn’t convinced that therapy is helping him, but he wants to be better for Christopher than his parents were for him.

“I don’t know what to do,” Eddie admits. “Christopher said he doesn’t want to talk to them if they’re not okay with our family. I agree with him. But it also feels extreme to just cut them off like that.”

Buck takes a drink before asking, “If they realize they’re wrong, can you forgive them?”

“I don’t think that’s going to happen.”

“I know. But that’s not why I’m asking.” Buck sits down on the back steps and pulls on Eddie’s sleeve until he sits down next to him. “Because if you can forgive them, then you’re not cutting them off. You’re telling them that they can come back if they treat you right and if they don’t say things like that to Christopher. Maybe if Christopher wants to talk to them, he can talk to them on Facetime when we’re nearby so that they can only talk about how he’s doing. But we can block them on his phone—especially because he said he didn’t want them to say things like that to him. He can tell us if he changes his mind. _You’re_ not blocking them from him. You’re showing him that he can set boundaries and enforce them. And I honestly don’t trust them to respect that boundary even if we tell them it’s coming from him.”

“I really don’t want to talk to them about it, but I have to,” Eddie says as he leans his head on Buck’s shoulder.

“Do they e-mail? You can just e-mail. You don’t have to talk to them if you don’t want to. You don’t owe them that if it’s going to hurt you.”

“They’re my parents.”

“And they owed it to you to not act like this. You don’t owe them anything when they’re hurting you. And I’m trying really hard to be nice about it right now because I know this is hard for you, but if they’re hurting Christopher then they’re lucky we’re not blocking them completely without even telling them.”

***

In the end, Eddie e-mails because he doesn’t want to have to talk to them and all he needed was for Buck to tell him he didn’t have to. He asks his parents not to contact Christopher without warning at all. He’ll keep them updated on how Christopher’s doing over e-mail, but only if they make it painless. And only if it’s okay with Chris because they already don’t share pictures of him with _anyone_ without his permission.

They call him in return, and he lets it go to voicemail. They keep calling. He’s glad Christopher agreed to blocking their number on his phone. Eddie would worry so much if they didn’t.

***

 **Adriana:** Hey. I talked to Mom. I knew you weren’t just avoiding their calls for no reason. I don’t think she liked that I said was proud of you when I found out why. But I am.  
**Eddie:** Thanks. They keep leaving to voicemails. After the first one, Buck talked me into letting him listen to them for me because it doesn’t hurt him as much and it feels wrong not to listen at all.  
**Adriana:** I like him more every day.

***

“Can we just get married?” Eddie asks when they’re in bed together. “I know we already are, but we promised everyone a wedding and I _do_ want one. But now I just want it to happen.”

“Eddie. I will marry you again in your grandmother’s backyard tomorrow,” Buck says. “Well, okay. We should give your sisters time to fly here, and I work tomorrow. And Bobby’s backyard is bigger. I bet we could get married there too. But if that’s what you want, I don’t need anything else. We can just ask Bobby when we can all have a weekend off and then put your sisters and Maddie in a group text and pick the first day that works for everyone.”

“Yeah?”

“I want to marry you,” Buck tells him. “I want our important people to be there. I don’t care about anything else.”

“Is it bad if we’re together less than a year before we get married?” Eddie asks.

“One, we already did that, so I don’t care,” Buck says. “Two, we’ve been together a lot longer than that. We just weren’t having sex. Thankfully, we fixed that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on this. Working M-F takes away a lot of my editing time. I have the holiday off and the next part is very short so it will be up soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Buck tells Bobby about the wedding on his own. It was one thing to tell Bobby together when they went to the courthouse. It was done, they had a good reason, and it was more about Christopher than it was about them. Rushing the wedding now, Buck knows Bobby will have more questions and Buck doesn’t want Eddie to think that Bobby has a problem with him after how much his parents hurt him. Eddie doesn’t like to let people protect him from things, but Buck is going to keep trying.

“I just don’t want you to rush things for the wrong reasons,” Bobby said.

“You of all people should understand it,” Buck says. “We waited to officially be engaged until we both felt ready. And that ended up meaning until Eddie felt ready. But now we’re here and we’re ready. We don’t need a big formal thing. Neither of us wants to spend a lot of money. Come on. At least we’re inviting people.”

“Okay, okay,” Bobby says with a laugh. “I can give you a few options of dates I can give everyone a night off so that you can figure out what weekend will work for Eddie’s sisters.”

***

Buck honestly wouldn’t want to get married any other way. Bobby’s house feels like home. Everyone he loves is there to celebrate with him.

And Eddie? Eddie is gorgeous. Buck loves him so much.

“Come on,” Eddie says as he finds Buck again in the crowd after the ceremony. “Adriana says we have to dance together so she can take pictures.”

“Really? You know I can’t dance.” They’re not even officially having a dance floor.

“I’ll lead,” Eddie says as he pulls Buck to the porch that has been strung with lights. “Maybe I also want to get a few minutes alone with my husband.”

Buck lets Eddie pull him close and lead them into an easy sway.

“I already told Maddie we’re leaving early because I don’t want to be too tired to have sex on my wedding night,” Buck tells him.

Eddie laughs and kisses him. When he pulls back, he stays close with his forehead pressed against Buck’s. His fingers stroke Buck’s lower back under his dress shirt.

“Thank you for making this perfect,” Eddie says against his lips. “I’m the one who actually had a wedding before, but you made sure everything was exactly what I wanted.”

“I have everyone I wanted. That’s all I cared about,” Buck says before kissing him again. Everyone’s watching them, so he keeps their kisses simple and loving. But he decides Eddie was right about getting a few minutes just to focus on each other. If they stay together for an extra song, it just guarantees that Adriana gets a good picture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've already started the sequel to this. This was more of an Interlude. I'm trying to decide where I want to time it with the new episodes. It's going to be harder to work them in, but I might try.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to read all my stuff not on Ao3 it is posted on a different site or (if you just want to follow me on tumblr so I have more 9-1-1 people), I'm not to allowed to link it here, but the link to that can be found on  
> my tumblr: @lostinanimage


End file.
